The Glee Project: The Journey Continues
The Glee Project: The Journey Continues 'is an American reality television series. The winner will win the part of a main character in series two of ''Glee: The Next Generation. '' Contest Proccess Each episode of The Glee Project is given an overall theme and covers events that have taken place in about the time span of a week. *'Homework assignment *'Music video (group performance)' *'Callbacks' *'Last chance recital' *'Final callbacks' Contenders Note: Contenders are in alphabetical order until eliminated Episode Summaries Episode 1: Individuality Twelve contestants are greeted by Walter Perez, who plays Harrison Brady on the show. He exclaims that it's weird to have other celebrities cheer for him, when theu're all normally 'on the same side of the red carpet.' Walter also explains why he is the guest judge in this episode, quoting "Harrison is very different to others. He is a mixed-race gay exchange student from England." The contestants perform Don't Hold Your Breath by Nicole Scherzinger. Walter congratulates Emily and Avan on standing out from the crowd without drawing too much attention but tells Gregg he needs to let loose and have more fun. Overall, Walter picks Emily as the winner of the homework assignment, revealing she will have a one-on-one session with him and have a stand out spot in the music video of... Runaway Baby 'by ''Bruno Mars. ''The contestants then joined Zach Woodlee and his assistant Brooke Lipton. Zendaya and Bella Thorne pick up the dance moves very quickly so are instructed to teach the people who are falling behind; David, Debby and Logan. In the confessional, Debby admits that she thinks that this is an act of favouritism. David falls over several times and shows the camera four large bruises on his legs. Nathan and Jennette struggle in vocals with Nikki, both claiming the song is too fast for them. In the music video, the contestants act as criminals robbing banks and singing '''Runaway Baby '''as they run/drive away from the police. Emily sings one of the chorus' alone while sprinting away from the police through a cornfield. During callbacks, Emily, Sterling, Zendaya, Alyson, Avan and Bella are safetly into the next round. Debby, Logan and David are all told they are in need of improvement but are not in the bottom three and are safe until next week meaning Gregg, Jennette and Nathan are in the bottom three. Jennette sings '''Pearl '''by ''Katy Perry, Nathan sings 'Viva La Vida '''by ''Coldplay ''and Gregg sings '''Coming Up Strong '''by ''Karmin. ''In the end, Gregg was the first contestant of series to be eliminated. He sings '''Keep Holding On '''by ''Avril Lavigne with the remaining contestants singing back-up. Episode 2: Adaptability The remaining eleven contestants are greeted by Dianna Agron (Quinn Fabray) and Ashley Olsen (Chloe Horan). They perform '''Hangover '''by Taio Cruz ft. Flo Rida. But, before they perform, the eleven are told that they each must swap lyrics with another person. During the performance, Debby trips and falls but Logan turns around and pulls her up, pretending that it was actually meant to happen. Because of this, the two are praised. Sterling is told that he needs to do what he thinks is right and not others, as he was constantly watching others to see if he was dancing right. Eventually, Logan is picked as the Homework Assignment winner, winning a stand-out spot in the music video of '''22 by Lily Allen. ''Logan is uncomfortable with this choice as he doesn't think his voice fits song. Debby is particularly excited. Zach teaches the coreography on set and Zendaya and Bella once again pick it up easy, which angers the rest of The music video is set in a dirty old night club. The girls pull at the boys clothes as the boys sing but when the girls sing they sit at a bar, rejecting all the boys that come up to them. In the conffesional, Alyson is revealed to be uncomfortable grabbing a boy that she has no affection for. At callbacks, Sterling is told to up his game and give more effort to pull of a good performance, Debby is told that her clumsiness is her downfall and David is called back due to pitch errors, making these three the bottom three. The three are made to sing '''I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend '''by ''Black Kids/The Twelves ''together. In the end, Sterling is eliminated and sings '''Keep Holding On '''by ''Avril Lavigne ''with the remaining contestants singing back-up. Episode 3: Dependability Liz Gillies (Jen Corpez) adds to the list of mentors, watching the remaining ten contendors sings '''We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore '''by ''Twisted Sister. ''Liz congratulates David and Alyson on taking a moment away from the group and blending their lines, acting like a couple. Emily is told that she needs to let people feel her line and make it more special. Liz picks Alyson as the homework assigment winner and reveals the weeks twist. Nikki will not be in the studio, so the contestants will have to record their own vocals and check them without professional help. Also, Zach will be unavailable to teach the coreography leaving them to do it themselves but they will have help filming. The contestants are told that the assigment will be '''How We Do (Party) '''by ''Rita Ora ''and they have to film it in the Glee House where they are staying. Everyone feels insecure as no-one has heard the song as it is by a british artist. Liz tells the contestants they have six hours before shouting "GO!" and calling Alyson to stay behind. Alyson tells the contestants to figure out the lyrics while listening to the song. By the time Alyson and Liz have finished their talk, half an hour of time has already gone. Alyson is told that she has the whole first verse. In the confessional, Debby explains that she thinks Alyson didn't like her lyrics but when along with it so she didn't cause a fuss. Debby also says that she idolises her. The contestants then decide that as soon as the lines have been recorded that that specific part of the music video should be filmed. Zach and Nikki watch on, questioning the decision. Alyson sprints to the recording studio with Debby to help. Although when the two arrive, Alyson is out of breath and has to wait. Alyson has to record her part four times before she thinks it's acceptable, but still not perfect. In the confessional, Nikki admits that this was good of her. Throughout the day, there is a lot of sprinting and screaming for people to hurry up. In the evening, the contestants wrap up filming with minutes to spare. They all collapse on the sofas, extremely tired. Avan says that all they can do now is wait. Nikki and Zach watch the video the next day and claim that they are, on the whole, proud of the music video. It is then revealed that Nathan, Zendaya and Emily are in the bottom three, all because they're singing was pitchy. Zendaya sings '''Animal '''by ''Ke$ha, ''Jennette sings '''Can't Stand It '''by ''nevershoutnever ''and Emily sings '''Dark Side '''by Kelly Clarkson. Before the results are revealed, Bella Thorne breaks down, claiming she cannot go on if Zendaya leaves. Eventually, the results are revealed and Jennette is sent home after singing '''Keep Holding On '''by ''Avril Lavigne. ''In her last confessional, Jennette admits that she has loved her time in the process and cannot be more thankful for her time. In another confessional, Nathan is seen crying over loosing his best friend in the process. Episode 4: Tenacity Austin Butler (Tim Norgrove) strolled into the choir room to greet the remaining nine contestants. He watched a performance of '''Love The Way You Lie Part II ' and criticised Avan for not pouring enough emotion into the song and Zendaya for dancing too much and not portraying not enough emotion. Eventually, Alyson and Nathan were both picked as the homework assignment winners, leaving everyone confused. Austin then revealed that each line in the song will be sang by not one but two people. David loudly groaned and admitted in the confessional that he believes no-one has a voice that could flow with his. Gold Forever by The Wanted is revealed to be the music video. At the shoot, it begins to rain and the contestants are made to film through it, distracting some of them and making their lip synch out of time. They are also made to stand on the back of a truck and lip synch, Emily breaks down and says she can't do it. In the end, David, Emily and Debby are called back. All for poor lip synching and refusing to ride the truck. Debby sings Buttons by The Pussycat Dolls and is told that she did amazingly well and didn't deserve to be in the bottom 3. David sings Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner and Emily sings Potential Breakup Song by Ally & AJ? Emily chokes but explains she did it on purpose to be like Rachel Berry in Glee''s 'Choke' although the producers aren't taken. In the end, David is eliminated for poor performance during the HWA and MV. Emily is given one last chance and told not to pull anything like that again. David sings a rather emotionless '''Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne and exits. Episode 5: Dance-ability The theme for this week, Dance-ability, is revealed - Zendaya and Bella Thorne immediately begin practicing dance moves. Alyson looks on in disgust, claiming that they're just showing off. Zendaya hears this and bites back telling Alyson that she is just jealous. Logan then stands up and defends Alyson, saying that just because they don't have their own dance show doesn't mean their not good dancers. Bella Thorne turns her nose up at the pair. Alyson lunges for her and asks if she has anything to say. Logan grabs her and pulls her back before she can do any real damage. Nicole Scherzinger (Heidi Tiger) greets the cast as they perform Don't Hold Your Breath as their homework assignment. Nicole asks who was the main choreographer and Zendaya and Bella Thorne raise their hands. Alyson scoffs. Zendaya is picked as the HWA winner. She gets to sing the chorus in Glad You Came by The Wanted in the music video. The music video is set in a busy shopping mall as a flash mob. While Zendaya is filming, Bella Thorne tells Alyson, "I think I should've been picked as the homework assignment winner. I'm such a better dancer." To which Alyson snaps at her, telling her to stop being so cocky and picking fights. Bella Thorne then walks off. In the end, Zendaya, Bella Thorne and Alyson are called back. Everyone did amazing in this assignment so these three were called back because of their arguments. The three are given free song choice. Alyson sings Take a Bow '''by ''Rihanna, ''Zendaya sings '''Forget You '''by Cee Lo Green and Bella Thorne sings her own song: '''TTYLXOX. In the end, Bella is eliminated. She sings her Keep Holding On 'while crying and leaves the process. In the confessional, Zendaya claims that Bella's elimination was all Alyson's fault. Episode 6: Dramality Ariana Grande (Junette Harris) greets the remaining contendors in Dramality week. During the Homework Assignment performance of '''Skyscraper '''by ''Demi Lovato. Ariana holds up cards with emotions on them during the performance, and the contendors had to portray that emotion. Ariana gives positive feedback to Debby and Alyson, saying that their acting background gave them the upper hand in this performance. But she criticises Zendaya for not singing in time with the group, which Alyson seems happy about. Debby becomes the homework assignment winner. The music video is revealed to be 'Va Va Voom '''by ''Nicki Minaj.'The contendors are made to act in a trailer while the music plays over it. Each contestant played a different character: *'''Alyson Stoner - A popular cheerleader who is a closeted lesbian, having a crush on Emily. *'Avan Jogia' - The football team's quaterback who is secretly gay and in love with Logan. *'Zendaya' - A bitchy cheerleader who bullies Debby. *'Debby Ryan' - Avan's sister who gets bullied by Bella. *'Emily Osment' - The schools sexy gym teacher. *'Logan Lerman' - The 'hot nerd' or so the cheerleaders call him. A very attractive boys who chooses grade A's over sports. He is also gay and in love with Avan. *'Nathan Kress' - Emily's husband and director of the glee club that the whole cast is in. Logan and Avan decide to kiss at the end of the music video to get extra brownie points. This works, making the two and Debby through to the next week first. Emily, Nathan and Zendaya are called back. Emily sings Behind These Hazel Eyes 'by ''Kelly Clarkson, Nathan sings '''Beautiful Monster by Ne Yo ''and Zendaya sings '''Milkshake '''by ''Kelis. ''In the end, Emily performs '''Keep Holding On '''by ''Avril Lavigne ''and leaves. In a confessional, Alyson is fuming, screaming that Zendaya should've been let go. Episode 7: Pairability Vanessa Hudgens (Katie Scott) and Josh Hutcherson (Joey Palmer) greet the cast in Pairability week. They watch a performance of '''Teenage Dream '''by ''Katy Perry. ''Vanessa tells Logan and Avan that they were the best, as they chose to be a homosexual couple instead of a straight couple, to which the two high-five. Josh then reveals that there willl be no homework assignment winner as the song will be equally split into three couple parts. The six are told to pair up into couples. Avan and Logan pair up, Debby and Alyson pair up and Zendaya and Nathan pair up. Zendaya claims that she would never act lesbian. Debby goes to hit Zendaya but Vanessa pulls her back. The music video, '''Dressin' Up '''by ''Katy Perry, Debby and Alyson play secretly lesbian cheerleaders who go for a kiss after rehearsals under the bleachers. Avan and Logan play two secretly gay jocks who decide to make out underneath the bleachers after practice. Zendaya and Nathan play two seemingly shy geeks who kiss there everyday. They all bump into each other and tell the others not to tell anyone about it. Only Zendaya and Nathan are called back. They sing Fight For This Love 'by ''Cheryl Cole ''together. Eventually, Zendaya is eliminated, singing '''Keep Holding On '''by ''Avril Lavigne. ''Alyson and Logan apologise to Zendaya for their past fights before she leaves. Episode 8: Vulnerability Nick Jonas (Stevie Hoff) joins the list of mentors in Vulnerability week. The contestants perform '''California King Bed '''by ''Rihanna ''for him. Nick congratulates Debby, telling her she had the best vocals that he'd heard in a while. But, Nathan is told that he needs to learn to blend into the crowd, and not stick out too much. Debby is chosen as the homework assignment winner for the second time in a row. She performs onne chorus and a verse of '''Who Am I Living For? '''by ''Katy Perry ''in the music video. The six each portray a victim of abuse for a different reason: *'Debby 'is abused for being in a wheelchair. *'Avan 'is abused for being gay. *'Nathan 'is abused for being a nerd. *'Alyson 'is abused for being a lesbian. *'Logan 'is abused for being an unplanned child, a 'mistake'. Nathan, Alyson and Logan are called back. Nathan sings '''Small Bump '''by ''Ed Sheeran, Alyson sings 'Umbrella '''by ''Rihanna and Logan sings 'Moves Like Jagger '''by ''Maroon 5. Nathan is eliminated and sings an emotional '''Keep Holding On, claiming he'll remember this experience for the rest of his life. Episode 9: Sexuality Miley Cyrus (Lesa Wall) visits the final four. Episode 10: Glee-ality